


ring

by kinpika



Series: invitis canibus venari [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Background Relationship, Comfort, Gen, Team bonding exercises in the from of trying to talk to your commander about her mood, or at least an attempt to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinpika/pseuds/kinpika
Summary: She had never seen a humansplutter,which she supposed was the most apt term. Read about it, certainly, but watching the balk and passing annoyance on the Commander’s face changed her again.If she had said nothing, she would've heard about it later, anyway.
Relationships: Velanna & Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: invitis canibus venari [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152740
Kudos: 1





	ring

**Author's Note:**

> When I finished Awakening the other week, I kind of got caught on something with Nida. Also I asked the bot in the server who I should have in this fic. That’s my excuse sorry Velanna.

Vigil’s Keep couldn’t have been closer, even if Velanna had wished it. Slow departure from Amaranthine’s gates, far too overcast with a suddenly sombre Commander, swallowed by fur and a deepening brow. Not even Anders — with his attempts at wit and humour — seemed to stir her from whatever thought had taken her.

Did little in the way of confirming this was the correct course. Belly full of darkspawn spittle and blood, Velanna found herself picking at a particular scab on her knee, reins in the other hand. Just the two of them pulling to the front of the entourage. Whatever had happened at the inn, neither Sigrun nor Nathaniel contributed any answers.

Creators, there was that curl in her gut again, knee-jerk reaction to just cut her losses and run. Velanna knew she shouldn’t, ultimately, definitely. Even if there was the itch, to just direct her horse far left, back to the mines. Shove past a cave-in, return to the deep. Hadn’t they visited an entrance further west? Or underneath the Keep?

Finds herself staring ahead again, distracted. Hundred different path and outcomes, yet she still leads her horse beside the Commander’s. Closer now, several paces ahead of the rest, with whatever privacy that may have offered. Velanna can feel herself forming the question about Seranni once more. When would they look? Where would they look?

Yet her Commander surprises her first. “Did you mean what you said—in the mines?”

Not quick enough to hide her surprise, Velanna can only allow it to pepper in her voice with a, “what did I say in the mines?”

Half smile and a snort. Long look, side of eyes. “We did say many things. I was speaking of Keenan.”

The name meant nothing, until it did. “The warden who died?”

“The same one. Gave me his ring. Told me to give it to his wife.”

Suddenly, things were piecing together. It was no surprise that such duties would sour a person’s mood — Velanna had seen it happen on occasion with hunters who had been taken by surprise. When shems had been vicious. Bite at the end of her tongue, to say that since she had the mantle, she should have expected such duties. Yet she swallows it whole, and holds the words now. Follow through, she tells herself. _They helped you_. “I assume you found his wife at the inn, then?”

“Mmm, she was with another man. Said some things.”

“And these things have managed to upset you?” No, she shouldn’t. “I am surprised, after seeing you threaten peasants into submission and personally dealing with assassins, that a _widow_ hurt you.”

The Commander actually laughs. More of a short bark and not filled with so much humour, but it was enough. “No, no. I think I scared her more than anything. But she did give me something to think about.”

Should she ask further? If Velanna had learned anything with her time amongst the Wardens, there were always questions. For anything, from why was there dirt beneath their feet, to who did they think their god was. Bounced off each other and the walls, till late at night in the keep, exhausting all possibilities and retiring. Until the next day, in front of that statue of Andraste once more, did the Commander Amell stand there with Anders and question it all again.

“You don’t have to comfort me, Velanna. I do not wish to burden you with my complaints.”

“I feel as though if I don’t ask, _they_ ,” and she tilts her head behind them, to where the rest of their group trailed, “will know. And I don’t wish to listen to Nathaniel pester me about feelings.”

There is a smile under the layers. It is bright and broad and true, enough that fur is pulled away from her face, pulling at different lines. Another face sits before Velanna, more than amused at the comment about their resident nobleman, only to be buried again under a heavy sigh.

“She… Nida, Keenan’s widow. She told me of how they upended their life in Orlais to come here… and he ends up dying not a week later, almost. Leaving her behind.”

“I don’t follow you.”

Commander Amell makes a face, once Velanna could not recall seeing before. Perhaps this was regret, guilt. “I. My husband, I suppose. It made me think of him. How I’m here still, and he’s still in Antiva.”

Velanna finds the tangled threads, and takes a stab in the dark. “Are you cheating on him?”

“Maker, no!” She had never seen a human _splutter,_ which she supposed was the most apt term. Read about it, certainly, but watching the balk and passing annoyance on the Commander’s face changed her again. All sorts of shades of emotion now. No one could complain later that Velanna had not taken interest. “It made me miss him. A lot.”

A long pause stretches before them, and the others are drawing closer. With one long breath released, Velanna finally responds. “So, a woman who cheated on her husband and didn’t accept his ring — which you offered to return as his dying wish — made you miss _your_ husband?” Saying it out loud didn’t make it any better, if the wince was anything to go by.

“Something like that.”

“I don’t understand humans.” Finality in her voice, ended with a smaller smile. Private for the brief seconds before,

They were no longer alone. Amell speaks up a little louder, a little more reassuring. “I appreciate you taking the time to listen to one complain, at least.” The kind of tone that only invites curious looks and questions.

Velanna ignores it. Grips the reins a little tighter, as she sidesteps Sigrun with a practiced ease. Takes off, paces ahead, Vigil’s Keep gracing her vision as if it kept itself hidden for the sake of conversation. How strange a concept, how human a concept. Over her shoulder, does she spy though, the warmer smile, directed at her.

 _Thank you_ , mouthed around laughter and noise. And, Velanna notes, that it was genuine. Confusing in sentiment. Strange in how it lodges in her throat, short nod, too sharp to be polite. Facing the gates, and she does not consider.

Anything at all.


End file.
